Who Are You?
by Sloane Michaels
Summary: (HIATUS until I have some inspiration.) Their mission was simple. Save Bolt and retrieve the superhero list. But was it? Chase finds himself fighting his ex. The result? Forgetting. (Rated T for torture.)
1. Prologue

_this story is by fan choice. i am excited to write it. I have some main ideas. If you have any ideas, let me know. Now, enough talking. Let's go!_

Their mission was simple. Retrieve the superhero list. That was all. It was easy, right? Chase Davenport ran over these thoughts as he and the team hurried to the mission site. Together, they had pinpointed Roman and Ryker's first victim and the place of attack. But was his research enough? Did their enemy maybe have more of an advantage than they had predicted? Would they succeed? And what about Reese? He would have to see her again. Was he emotionally ready for that? He'd have to be. He didn't have a choice.

We had been fighting, five to fourteen. We had saved the new superhero, Bolt. It wasn't a fair battle. We had finally taken down nine of the villains. Bree took Ryker. Oliver took Roman. Kaz took Ryan. Skylar took Rebecca. I was left with Reese, my ex.

I enabled my laser bo. She smirked and turned into a fireball. After hovering in the air for a moment, she slammed into me, hitting my head. I flew back, pain in my head, the world disappearing into darkness.

 _okay, so, this was short. It's a prologue. If you have suggestions, let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1

**the last chapter was short. I didn't realize how short. This one may be short too. But, I promise, the chapters will get longer as the story continues. This is also whole new grounds for me. I'm not really used to hurting Chase.**

 **Anyway, as I am writing, I am doing some research on amnesia. Chase's condition will be as accurate as possible.**

 **Reviews. . .**

 _NightAngel365: thank you._

 _Layla: thank you. I hope it turns out to be as you expect._

 **And now, I will return you to your regular entertainment.**

The conscious part of the Elite Force stood in mission command, waiting for Chase to wake. One of Mr Davenport's best doctors was with him in the infirmary. Bree was really scared for her brother. She had truly no clue how he had been hurt. Neither did the others. They had all been too busy fighting their villains. Why had they left Chase to fight his ex? He probably couldn't fight her out of love. That is what Bree regretted from the mission. She should've fought Reese. She did have super powers and bionic. She would've had more of a chance. But it was too late to change that. Would Chase be okay?

BREAK

(Bree's POV)

Dr James emerged from the tunnel that led to the infirmary. I instantly set my gaze on him for any details about the accident.

"Chase is fine. He was apparently hit on the head with said super powers," he informed. "I'm not sure of the extent of the injury. We will have to wait until he is awake."

I sighed in relief. Chase was okay. He wasn't as hurt as Douglas. Then I remembered something. Of course Chase wasn't as hurt as Douglas. He had bionics. And all of our bionics included super durability.

"When will that be?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. He has a Grade III concussion. I would suggest keeping an eye on him," Dr James responded. "He may suffer temporary amnesia."

"Am-what now?" Kaz asked.

"Amnesia. He won't be able to remember certain things. That should go away around twenty four hours after he gains consciousness. If it doesn't, please notify me," Dr James informed before leaving.

TIMESKIP

"Who gave Roman my number?" Skylar shouted from upstairs. She ran downstairs to the living room. "He just sent me a video."

"I didn't," everyone defended.

"I'm not even online. People don't even know that I truly exist. Except. . ."

"The list," Kaz blurted. "It has all the information of every superhero."

"What did the video say?" I asked.

"I haven't opened it."

"Well, open it, for gods sake," Kaz shouted. We all huddled around Skylar's iPhone 7.

 _"What we did to Chase was only the beginning. We will do the same to every other hero on the planet, until all are gone. You guys are going down. You were lucky. Reese has a soft spot. But you aren't gonna win the war."_

Roman's threat scared me. Chase was unconscious and they were still on the battle path. For the first time ever, I began to question our invincibility. Would we really be able to complete our task?

"We need to keep a twenty four hour watch on Chase," Oliver immediately concluded. "I have a feeling that their next target is going to be a bionic hero, who is currently unable to fend for himself."

I nodded. "If we think through things and work together, we can solve this." I hid my feelings of fear and questioning.

"Bree," Skylar comforted, giving me a friendly hug. "It's gonna be alright."

"I hope so," was all I could say.

TIMESKIP

I decided that I wanted to be with Chase when he woke up. I am his sister. So I set up camp in the infirmary. Luckily, I didn't have to sleep without my capsule. He woke up at eleven o'clock that night.

He opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position on the gurney. He looked around, confused. He stopped his survey, eyes set on me.

"Chase," I exclaimed, running to hug him. He tensed.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Are you my girlfriend?"

I couldn't believe that he couldn't remember me. "Girlfriend? Ew! No!" I was disgusted. His face fell. "I'm your sister."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," I responded. "Uh, do you remember much about yourself?"

"Uh. . . " He stalled.

"You know what, I'm gonna go get Oliver," I interrupted. "I'll be right back." He nodded, so I left.

I was kind of scared for my little brother. He didn't remember me, or himself. Why did it have to be him?

SHORTTIMESKIP

"Oliver? He's up," I said, leaning into the boys room. "Are you seriously already asleep?" I asked, noticing that the lights were out, and hearing snoring.

Oliver yawned. "Yeah, well, I was. Kaz still is though."

"I'm worried about Chase."

"He'll be up soon."

"He is already," I informed. Oliver motioned for us to leave the room. He closed the door. "He thought that I was his girlfriend. He doesn't remember me."

"Didn't Dr James say that Chase would have temporary amnesia?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah, he did. It's just so hard to see him like this. None of my brothers have ever lost their memory."

"He should be better in twenty four hours. Just give him time," Oliver comforted.

"Yeah, we don't have time," I replied, pessimistically, thinking back to the threat.

 **how was that? I have a presentation, project, and three finals coming up. So I'm not sure how often I will be able to update in the next month. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, this story has already completed a major feat for me. I got my sister interested in Lab Rats! Yay!**

 **I decided to write this chapter from more of a descriptive perspective. Yes, there is dialogue. What is a story without it? As I wrote this chapter, I just stepped into Bree's place, so to speak. Of course she would be confused about this. What is she confused about? You'll have to wait. Personally, I don't think the confused is the right word. I just don't know the correct one. I think I'm talking to much so, first reviews, then the story, before I talk your head off.**

 _ **Reviews. . .**_

 _ **Layla: maybe she does. You'll have to wait and see. The answer will come in later chapters.**_

* * *

Chase was conscious. He was suffering amnesia. Roman and Riker were on the war path. Chase was to be their next victim. Or, at least, that's what they had concluded. They could be wrong. Roman and Riker could be after any one of them. Their next victim, the one who is off guard, who is an open wound because of their past. So, all of them needed to put away their hurt, their anger, their fear, so that they can stay protected against the strong force that Roman and Riker presented to them with their powerful family, and the revenge the they held against them.

* * *

(Oliver's POV)

I found myself putting away my hurt from the many rejections I had received from Skylar. My anger at my mother for becoming Mr Terror. My fear of never succeeding in saving the heroes as I once did.

Bree and I had contacted Dr James because Chase's "twenty four hour" amnesia was still in full throttle. Dr James suggested that we give him more time. Explain to him who he is, and everything else he needs to know. Eventually, he would remember, but for now, we were playing a game of Marco Polo, except no one was responding to our calls.

* * *

I personally didn't trust Dr James. And I know that the same went for Bree. There was more to Chase's amnesia than he said there was. Due to my distrust, I took Chase's condition into my own hands.

With Mr Davenport's consent, I removed Chase's bionic chip to complete some studies in it. I believed that the answer lay in the complicated coding that filled the microchip.

In my search, I found something unnerving. It couldn't be true. Had he really. . . I needed to talk to Bree. She would want to know. She needs to. No matter how devastating it will be to her.

* * *

Bree came into mission command. I knew that it would be hard for her to see me working with her brothers equipment. So I put it all aside. I didn't wish her to suffer any more pain than she would already.

"What's up, Oliver?" She asked me, unsuspecting. I regretted telling her the truth. My expression must have shown this, for she looked at me seriously. "Tell me. I can take it."

"I've done some studying on Chase's chip. Apparently, your brother is currently not able to remember anything from before his attack. I think that it has something to do with the blast he suffered."

"What do you mean?" Bree asked me, confused.

"Chase has lost all his information that he kept in his databases. He will eventually remember who we are, I hope. . . " I informed.

"Are you telling me that he never did take the time to learn who we are? He just stored the info in his databases?"

"No, I'm not," I insisted. "He is still suffering amnesia. He isn't the smartest man he claimed to be. He was more of a computer. He just stored documents in his databases. Then he recalled upon them when he needed an answer. However, there is the possibility that he won't recover his amnesia. Worst of all, Reese' blast deactivated Chase's chip. And. . ."

Bree looked at me, eyes full of worry. "Will he be okay?"

"The blast shattered Chase's bionic infrastructure. He may never be bionic again."

"What?" Bree asked, voice reduced involuntarily to a whisper.

"In the meanwhile, we need to make sure he knows who Roman and Riker are and to stay away from them." Bree stood transfixed. She didn't speak or move. "It's gonna be okay," I comforted her, giving her a friendly hug.

"Is it?"

* * *

We were to inform the team of what I had discovered. They were just as shocked as we were.

"Never be bionic?" Kaz blurted, breaking the silence.

I nodded. "We're all gonna have to try to refresh his memory, and fast."

They all nodded. "He's right," Skylar agreed. "Chase is our top priority. We need to split up though."

"Why?" Kaz and Bree immediately asked.

"Two of us need to continue to fight Roman and Riker. They could be targeting a hero as we speak. The other two need to help Chase," Skylar explained.

"And they think that the hero they target will cause all of us to leave Chase. That's when they'll strike," I concluded.

"Right," Skylar affirmed.

"We can't do this alone," Bree blurted. "We need to get Adam and Leo."

"Do they know that Chase was hurt?"

"We haven't really kept in contact," Bree admitted, guiltily.

"Contact them, immediately," I ordered. "The more the better."

"I call them right now," Bree stated. She ran upstairs.

* * *

 **yay! Adam and Leo are to appear soon. So are many others. I'm not sure which ships will be used in this story. Ill just decide as I go along.**

 **So. Tomorrow marks the first day of a two week spring break for me. So, it would seem that I would be very active online. The opposite, actually. In the next four days alone, I have at least ten different activities that take tons of time. Also, when I return to school, I have a major presentation and project due, along with my final test for the year. Of course, I chose to write a historical fiction for that project. So I have two weeks to study ten months of information, write around eight chapters for my project ( that does not include Lab Rats :( ), and create a killer presentation. I will try to update at least twice over the remainder of the month. This may seem normal, but I like to update every other day. . . So, you get the idea. I am also trying to update my other fan fiction.**

 **Check out my polls. Please vote for a story. Once I finish this one, I will need another one time begin.**

 **I've talked too much, again.**

 **Hang tight! -Me ;)**


End file.
